The present invention relates to inductive chargers, and more particularly, to inductive charging apparatus employing means for providing a tactile feel.
The assignee of the present invention designs, develops and manufactures inductive charging systems for use in charging electric batteries of electric vehicles, and the like. Previous inductive-type couplers developed by the assignee of the present invention use a complex movable closing core design that provides a tactile feel for a user.
The assignee of the present invention has developed a fixed core charging system. This charging system employs a charge port comprising ferrite windings and core that form a secondary of a transformer installed in an electric vehicle, and a charge coupler or probe comprising a primary winding and a core that form a primary of a transformer that is coupled to a power source and which is inserted into the charge port to charge the vehicle batteries. It is necessary to incorporate a tactile feel feature in the fixed core charging system, because it is not easy for a user to tell that the coupler has properly been in inserted into the charge port.
Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for inductive charging apparatus for use in charging electric vehicles, and the like, incorporating means for providing a tactile feel for a user.